


Young and Beautiful

by YuriChan06



Series: Children of Ours [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Forbidden Love, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: Siegbert was never told about his father, all he has is his mother, Hinoka, and his aunts and uncles in Hoshido. Deep down, Siegbert knew something bigger was being hidden in his very eyes.





	Young and Beautiful

"Knock, knock, Siegbert? Time to wake up." said Hinoka, her fist knocking gently against the door leading to Siegbert's room. 

The ten year old Hoshidan prince lifted his head from the pillow of his futon, yawning a bit before readying himself, he dressed before meeting his mother in the corridor, "Good morning, mother." He greeted.

"Morning, Siegbert. Come on, it's almost time for your morning sparring with Ryoma, if you're late then I doubt he'll go easy on you. Nephew or not." Hinoka teased.

Siegbert chuckled, "Okay, mother. Too bad really, I had the most amazing... Yet strange dream..." He said.

"Oh? What is this dream?" Hinoka asked.

Siegbert thought for a moment, rubbing his head, "You were there... I was there... And this other man was there. He looked like an older version of me except he had blond hair instead of red. We were sitting by a tree, under the moonlight. The man had a content look on his face, you were leaning against his shoulder, as you both held me in between."

Siegbert swore he saw his mother sigh sadly, this confused him, "Mother, do you know what this mean?" He asked.

Hinoka fiddled with her fingers, "I'll... I'll tell you it later, come now, its time for breakfast." She said.

____

"Siegbert, you seem stressed, is your back hurting again?" Hinoka asked shortly after her son entered the palace.

Siegbert shook his head, "N-no, I'm fine." He replied.

"A mother knows when her son is lying, stand still, I'll help you." Hinoka smiled, Siegbert turned around as his mother started pressing her thumbs against his pressure points, "There we go, how does that feel?" She asked.

"Great..." Siegbert replied.

Hinoka chuckled, "Now, tell mother how was your day today."

"Not a lot mother, just the... Usual. Sparring with Uncle Ryoma, catching up on my studies..." Siegbert replied, simplicity in his voice.

"That's all? You hadn't been playing with your cousins? You have so many, at least one would like some quality time with you." Hinoka asked. To which, Siegbert gave no reply, "Dear, you're about ten years of age, and yet you're just working?"

"You did all work and no play when you were young..." Siegbert replied.

Hinoka sighed, "That was for a different reason. I was trying to save your aunt Corrin. You on the other hand have nothing or no one to fight for." She said.

"Mother, that's no exactly helping..." 

"What I'm saying is, I'm proud of you, but you're still a kid... You should be having fun." said Hinoka, she paused for a moment, she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Siegbert gazed up, his eyes squinted at a familiar sight sitting in front of him. He saw that same man from his dreams, with Hinoka in his arm... They seem... happy.

"Mother, did you see..."

The vision disappeared before Hinoka could even glanced up, "See what?" She asked.

Siegbert shook his head, "Never mind..."

At dinner, Siegbert once again saw another vision, behind Hinoka, was a vision of her and the same man at a table with each other, gazing lovingly in each other's eyes. It once again vanished, leaving Siegbert confused. How come no one else see these visions? Who was this man with Hinoka? If this man's his father, then how come he isn't with Hinoka? Where is he? How come Hinoka never spoke of him?

As Siegbert slept, he had another dream of the man, this time of him and Hinoka sleeping together inside of a different bedroom. A bedroom not of Hoshido, as they slept in a bed instead of a futon. Hinoka was content, peacefully resting in the man's arms that held her tight to his chest. 

Yes, this man had to be Siegbert's father. They looked so happy in each other's arms, Siegbert wondered what happened between them. Eventually, he was awoken by a bright light. Rubbing his eyes, he rose halfway, the bright light was coming from his own bedroom, as on his wall, it wrote, "Nohr"

Nohr? Siegbert thought. And then it struck him. Throughout all of his studies of different countries, he did once read about Nohr. It always confused Siegbert of why he had a rather native name. The next morning, Siegbert realize something even more profound. His mother always wore a black and purple wedding ring, she never took it off, and Siegbert never thought of asking about it nor about his own name. Until now.

"Mother, why do I have such an unusual name?" He asked.

"Your name means bright victory." Hinoka replied before sighing to herself, "Your father thought it would be a great name." She mumbled to herself.

"Dear mother, I keep having these visions, and dreams of this man... And you. Then on my wall it simply spoke... Nohr. Mother, may you please tell me about this? I'm not demanding... I'm asking." Siegbert pleaded. His wide dark eyes starting at Hinoka...

Those eyes... Hinoka thought sadly to herself, she kneel down in front of Siegbert, laying a hand upon his shoulder, "It's a long story... Just, brace yourself, it's not an easy one to sit through..."

She gazed down at her ring, "Long ago, before you were born, Hoshido and Nohr were at each other's throats. Being the Hoshidan princess, I was fully aware of this, but my hatred for Nohrians didn't grew until they kidnapped your aunt. But as I grew older... I've met someone I was forbidden to even form a friendship with... The Crown Prince Xander of Nohr."

"Prince Xander but isn't he..."

Hinoka sighed, "Yes... I'm afraid so. He and I fell in love, something that was a great offense in our kingdoms, we knew the risk and yet we took it. Months passed, and the end of the war was at its peak, we were looking forward to that day, Xander promised after the war, we'll finally be together, inside of a world where we won't have any fear or doubts of our love. Unfortunately, Xander never got to live to see that day..." Hinoka paused, her eyes glued to the ring, "He never got to live to hear of my pregnancy... And I never got to say goodbye."

"Mother..."

"After the war, I told your uncles and aunts that I was pregnant with Xander's child. They were shocked to hear of my tryst but couldn't stay mad... After all, I lost the man I'd truly loved, and I'm left alone with his child, I had to count on their support during these dark times. I've named you Siegbert, a name your father always express interest in.." Hinoka smiled slightly, "He would've liked that.. After you were born, I vowed to myself to never fall in love again, to always give my heart to Xander, even in death, my ring is a symbol of that." Hinoka explained, "Your aunt Camilla, uncle Leo, and the rest of your cousins remain in Nohr. I've visited them the night after you were born."

Siegbert thought for a moment, "Won't I see them?" He asked.

"You will, I plan on it when you were older but now that you know the truth, I guess there's no harm in doing so..."

Siegbert tilted his head, "Really? Do you think they'll be okay to see the offspring of their deceased brother?!" He asked nervously.

"Of course. The moment you were born they've embraced you with open arms. But you've reminded them so much of Xander that they decided it would be best if you remained in Hoshido with me." Hinoka said, "The deaths of your father, and your poor aunt Elise hit them too hard..."

Siegbert felt his head and heart growing heavy. His mother growing misty eyed, "I wanted to tell you all this sooner...." She said.

"But this doesn't explain why I keep seeing visions of him." Siegbert asked.

Hinoka thought for a moment, rubbing her head, "It could be, your father's spirit thought you were ready, by vague visions and dreams, he hinted our relationship, and who you truly are. The result of a forbidden relationship between a Hoshidan and Nohrian. He wanted me to be the one to tell you. But it's just a theory..."

Siegbert smiled, "I think you're correct..." He said. Hinoka embraced her son, her smile widening, Siegbert's grip around her tighten, "I love you mother."

______

That night, Hinoka had a dream. She was in Nestra, the same location she met and fell in love with Xander. Strangely enough, the town was empty... Hinoka gasped upon seeing Xander walking towards her.

"X-xander... Is that you? Truly?" She asked. Xander chuckled.

"The only one living is you, my dear. I'm here but as a ghost of flesh and blood." He said.

Hinoka wasted no time rushing to him, her arms tightly around his waist, "I've never had the chance to say goodbye! Goodbye I guess..." She said.

"No need for it... I may be gone but I'll never leave you." Xander smiled. Hinoka gazed up. 

"Xander?" She asked. Xander nodded.

"I'll always be here for you and Siegbert. The moment I first held your hand... I knew I was in love. I wanted us, all three of us to be a happy family, inside of a world where we could be accepted for our love. Half of me knew it couldn't be, I had to fight Corrin... With the possibility of not coming out alive." Xander paused before chuckling to himself, "You didn't need to tell me you were pregnant, I suspected it for a while after our night together."

Hinoka glanced down, Xander's fingers brushed under her chin, "Did you know what one of my favorite memories is? Comforting you when you're sad, holding you in my arms every night when we slept. The idea of you being pregnant with my child overwhelms me with joy."

"Heh..." A nostalgic smile spread across Hinoka's face. She did remember all of it. 

"I love you, Hinoka..." Xander whispered.

"I love you too, Xander." And then the dream ended, but Hinoka didn't wake, instead she continued sleeping with a smile on her lips. Hinoka felt something warm around her body, she felt that familiar feeling of Xander's arms. Despite not being truly there, Hinoka almost believed so.


End file.
